The Bloody Rose Card
by Aline azurE
Summary: Tepat setelah gadis itu membuka pintu dimensi untuk kembali ke dunia aslinya, suatu insiden terjadi. Jembatan dunia paralel runtuh karena seseorang berusaha menarik keturunan raja iblis. Orion yang kepayahan berusaha menyelamatkan sahabatnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jiwa jahat Ukyo masih hidup, enggan melepas orang yang membuatnya terlahir./Terdaftar di Kompetisi Flamer Sejati/


**Dissclaimer**: Heroine & _**Amnesia**_ ©Yoshimitsu Ohashi & Touko Machida in Brain Base & **Idea Factory**. Dante & _**Devil May Cry**_© Hideki Kamiya ex-**CAPCOM **staff. #desh

**Warnings: **_MARY SUE_ :D (huahahaha) _Violence_ (karena kebrutalan Dante #disambitBeuwolf.) _Strong Language_ (Bukan DMC namanya kalo kebun binatang ga keluar. #dibelahYamato) _Typo(s)_, _OOC_ (smoga ga trlalu kliatan [TwT]) Author dodol ga ngerti penggunaan tanda (—) #disetrumNevan.

**Rate:** Pas berada di tangga T alias _Teen_. Ga kurang ga lebih. (0w0)d #gosong.

**Setting**: Disini saya memakai setting tentang ending game yang sama seperti ending animenya, menurut saya, apa yang diambil oleh anime, pas Ukyo mati adalah 'official' ending, secara, ini game _harem reverse_. Terus ceritanya si _Heroine_ bakal saya panggil 'Lin' dan usianya dituain dikit dari 19 jadi 22 tahun. Yah, biar Dante ga dikira om-om(?). #dicekekUkyodalamkeadaangosong.

**A/N**: Keterangan lebih lanjut liat di curcolan say- ah maksudnya notes di bawah. 8D

* * *

**Kartu Mawar Darah**

Sesak.

Nafasnya tercekat di dada. Reflek, Ia berusaha bernapas. Tapi bukan udara segar yang masuk melainkan limpahan air mengalir, mendinginkan paru-paru.

"Lin?!" Suara samar menyusup telinga. Badannya terasa berat bak tertarik kegelapan. Tangan berusaha menggapai sesuatu, mencari topangan. Tapi tak ada benda yang bisa diraih. Gradasi warna biru cerah di matanya berkilas bertahap jadi semakin gelap.

"Pegang tanganku!" Ujar suara itu. Menurut, berusaha meraih uluran tangan di depannya, tak sampai. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Lepas, Ia mencoba lagi. Masih belum dapat.

"Oh tidak… Lin! Jangan menyerah!" Putus asa, Ia berhenti menggapai. Tangan itu terlalu jauh, sudah tak sampai lagi. Lagipula kepalanya pening. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Sekujur tubuh terasa beku. Iris mata hijaunya hanya menatap kosong, sosok anak bersurai putih keunguan mengulurkan tangan yang tak sanggup Ia raih.

"LINNNNNN!"

Sekejap, semua yang Ia lihat menipis ditelan lintasan hitam yang pekat.

❦`*｀、、`*ヽ｀ ヽ｀、`*ヽ❦

Pandangan kabur. Pupil membesar berusaha kumpulkan cahaya ke mata. Terpaan angin malam di wajah membangunkannya. Telinga mendengar suara deru mesin.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Suara bariton seorang pria mengagetkan gadis berambut coklat itu sesaat.

"Ee-eh?"

"_Don't just 'eh' me. Say something._"

"Ma-maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu… Tadi kita bicara sampai mana?" Jawab Lin tenang berusaha membungkus perasaan kaget dan kebingungannya.

"Aku bilang, jangan mengikutiku lagi saat aku sedang bekerja… paham?" Ujar pria itu menghela napas. Lin hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa tahu maksudnya, lalu diam membenamkan bahu ke jok penumpang berbahan kulit. Dia bingung. Bukankah tadi Ia tenggelam? Apa itu semua cuma mimpi? Tangannya meraba dada, rasa sakitnya masih ada. Mengapa terasa sangat nyata? Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan bangkit ke permukaaan alam sadar.

.

"_Setelah kau melewati pintu di ujung dimensi itu… Ingatanmu akan kembali dan kau bisa pulang ke duniamu yang asli!" Anak berambut putih bermata ungu kebiruan dengan riang menunjuk ke pintu ukiran bergagang emas di ujung jalan._  
.

Lin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Mencoba mencocokan apa yang dilihat dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Dinding bukit, jalan tol berbatas besi, mobil merah dan temaram lampu kota yang berjejer di jalan sepi, semuanya tampak asing di mata dan memori. Apalagi pria berambut perak yang sedang fokus menyetir di sebelah. Rambutnyakontras dengan jaket merah darah yang Ia pakai. Lalu pandangan jatuh sesaat ke mata tajam si pria yang berbingkai iris warna biru pucat bagai es.

"Aku tahu, aku ini seksi. Tapi kau tak perlu melihatku sampai seperti itu." Yang diperhatikan mendadak menoleh ke arahnya dan menyeringai. Kaget, gadis itu langsung berbalik menghadap ke depan.

_'Jangan-jangan orang ini adalah... Oh tidak.' _Batin Lin dalam hati. Apakah ini adalah dunianya yang asli? Siapa orang ini? Jika dunia ini memang rumahnya, mengapa Ia tak mengenal apa pun yang berada di sekelilingnya? Apakah karena memang mereka belum saling mengenal? Atau Ia tersesat di dunia paralel lainnya? Ribuan pertanyaan muncul. Lin mencoba mengais sisa ingatannya lagi. Melintas bergiliran wajah Shin, Toma, Kent, teman-temannya di … Astaga.

.

"_Kalau kau sudah pulang ke duniamu… Kau akan melupakan aku. Dan semua hal yang pernah kau lewati di dunia paralel ini… Tapi, tenang saja! Aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu! Aku senang kita bisa bertemu dan melewati semuanya bersama!" Ujar anak berambut putih itu berusaha tersenyum, membungkus kesedihan._

.

_'Tidak, Orion! Aku masih mengingatmu!'_ Batin Lin menjerit, menjawab gema suara di pikirannya sendiri. Dia ingat ketika Shin bilang, tak mengerti di mana serunya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kembang api. Belum beranjak dari kepala, bayangan mata sihir milik Ikki. Serasa baru kemarin, Ia dikurung Toma dalam sangkar. Sampai usaha keras mencoba memahami orang yang berusaha membunuhnya… Semua masih lekat menempel di memori dan hati, tak kurang sedikit pun.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kayaknya kau jadi pendiam." Pria itu berujar lagi, Lin merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu… Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Lin. Hal pertama yang Ia pelajari dari Orion: jangan sampai orang lain tahu kalau dia hilang ingatan, bahasa medisnya—amnesia. Ruang isolasi rumah sakit, pembatasan interaksi dengan dunia luar serta obat-obatan bukanlah cara yang bagus untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya. Lebih baik lagi, jangan sampai siapa pun curiga. Terlalu banyak diam, membuat orang jadi tahu kalau wadah memorinya sebetulnya kosong.

"Terserah. Kau ingin pulang ke apartemenmu atau kau bisa pulang bersamaku dan tidur di kantorku." Jawab pria itu memegang setir mobil dengan satu tangan. Lin berpikir cepat, jika Ia minta diantarkan langsung ke apartemen maka dia tidak akan tahu dimana kantor lelaki tak dikenal ini berada. Instingnya berkata, Ia harus mengetahui letak 'tempat-tempat penting' secepat mungkin. Ia harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri Terutama tanpa kehadiran Orion.

"Umm… Kalau dari posisi kita sekarang, menurutmu lebih cepat sampai mana? Ke apartemenku atau ke kantormu?" Lelaki ini mengangkat alis peraknya. Lin merasa, pria ini mencium kehati-hatiannya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan simpel saja butuh pemikiran panjang. Paling tidak Lin berharap dia tak mengetahui apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Ah, a-aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat istirahat… Itu kalau tidak merepotkan…" Sambung Lin sambil tersenyum dipaksa. Mendengar ucapan Lin, lelaki itu menoleh padanya dan berkata, "tentu saja tidak, kalau begitu kita langsung ke…" Ucapan terputus, tiba-tiba mata esnya mengerling ke arah spion.

"Pegang setir ini dan gantikan aku sebentar."

"Eh? Memang ada apa?" Pria itu diam tak menjawab, langsung saja melepas tangannya dari kendali dan meraih tempat gitar dari jok belakang dan meletakannya di samping Lin. Gadis itu langsung menurut dan mempertahankan posisi mobil di tengah jalan raya. Mendadak terdengar suara raungan keras dan berat dari belakang.

"**DANTE**!" Mata Lin melihat ke spion, dua bulatan cahaya memburu dari belakang, disusul bulatan berpasangan lain, segerombol motor mendekati mobil.

"**PUTRA SPARDA!** BERHENTI!"

"DAN**TE**!" Lin mendengar sebuah nama disebut.

"Kalian memanggilku?"

***DOR!* **Sang pemilik nama menyambut sambil menembak 'lampu' salah satu motor.

Terdengar suara kesakitan dan berdecit, salah satu motor menabrak pembatas jalan. Lin kaget setengah mati, mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah pistol putih diarahkan ke luar jendela.

"Ups… Kelihatannya sudah saatnya kalian ganti oli dan masuk bengkel. Baru ditembak sedikit sudah nabrak." Perkataan pria bernama Dante ini membuat segerombolan motor itu marah, bisa didengar suara menderu-deru semakin ramai di udara.

"**Grrr**… **BUNUH DIA**!" Ketika mereka mulai semakin dekat, Lin terbelalak. Motor-motor itu memiliki 'wajah', mulut dengan taring membuka membentuk gerigi roda, memiliki tanduk hitam yang menyerupai gagang, tak berpenumpang lalu mengeluarkan suara menggelegar,

"**KAU KETURUNAN SPARDA**! Tidak **anak**, tidak **ayah**… **KALIAN** MEMANG SAMA-SAMA **BRENGSEK**!"

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung." Jawab Dante santai.

"**KEMBALIKAN** MAKANAN KAMI!" Satu 'motor' mendekati mobil, mengubah ujung jari tangan menjadi sabit serta mengayunkannya ke arah Lin. Gesit, Dante menembak tepat ke sendi perbatasan antara tangan dan sabit. Terdengar suara erangan, bilah sabit itu langsung terlempar ke trotoar dan meninggalkan jejak cairan hijau dari tangan yang terputus.

"Oh dia? Maaf kalau yang satu ini sudah ada yang punya." Ujar Dante ringan, tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitamnya langsung melingkar di pinggang Lin dan menaruh gadis itu tepat di pangkuan lelaki itu. Aksi cepat ini jelas mengejutkan Lin, tapi jalan tol yang mulai berubah medan menjadi berkelok-kelok memaksa Lin untuk berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di depan.

"Iblis-iblis itu mencium bau darahmu." Dante menarik resleting wadah gitar hitam yang duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

"I-iblis? Da-darahku?" Lin benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa dia harus tersesat di dunia seperti ini?

"Ck, kau ingat? Luka yang ada di samping lehermu itu? Sekarang mungkin sudah kering jadi kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi… Ah, apa boleh buat." Lin reflek meraba dan menekan kulit leher, terasa sedikit perih. Dante mengeluarkan pedang dan berteriak, "_It's look like this is going to be…"_

" _ONE..."_Pedang diayunkan cepat ke kiri, dua ekor iblis jatuh.

"Grr**raaaa**!" Raung tercekat di tenggorok memecah udara.

" _HELL..."_ Mengayun vertikal ke kanan, menebas empat ekor.

"Khh**hhhaak**!"

" …_OF TRIP!" _Bilah pedang dihantamkan cepat lurus ke depan, menembus kepala iblis.

"**Arrrrr**rghhh!" Kepala monster itu jatuh berdebum di lapisan kaca depan mobil.

Lin kaget, reflek menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan teriakan. Untuk menit-menit berikutnya, suara tembakan, denting pedang yang beradu serta auman penuh amarah terus memenuhi udara. Jantung Lin berdebar dengan cepat, Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Jemari mencengkram ban setir dengan kuat. Lin merasa aneh, tiba-tiba Ia jadi pandai menyetir, ralat untung saja di dunia—entah dunia aslinya atau dunia paralel—ini, Ia bisa melakukannya. Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Berusaha kesampingkan perasaan campur aduk yang dirasa, mata hijau fokus ke bentangan jalan aspal. Mobil merah melaju kencang membelah angin malam, membuat rambut coklatnya melambai. Tapi angin dingin yang menyapa kulit tak bisa menghapus keringat dingin yang mengalir di sisi wajah. Ia sebenarnya takut, otot tangan bergetar, tapi jika Ia tak konsentrasi, mereka bisa menerobos pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas ke jurang. Kaki Dante tetap pada pedal, mengatur kecepatan laju mobil merah klasik kesayangannya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" Mobil terbanting keras ke kanan sesaat. Butir keringat dingin membuat pegangan Lin di setir menjadi sedikit licin. Tapi Dante kelihatan tak begitu terganggu dengan guncangan barusan. Lin melirik spion, seringai lebar terpasang di wajah Dante. Ketika Lin ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari situasi berbahaya begini, pria berambut perak ini malah kelihatan sangat menikmati tiap detik yang berlalu. Memainkan pedang dengan lihai, menghabisi musuh satu persatu, layaknya seorang pemburu dengan darah petarung sejati mengalir di tubuh.

Layaknya pemburu sejati.

"_Pemburu sejati…" _

Lin terus mengulangi kalimat itu di hati, merasa kata-kata itu terdengar tak asing. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya tetap kosong, tak ada satu pun kilasan ingatan yang muncul ke permukaan.

'_Orion… Andaikan kau ada disini.'_ Pikirannya melayang. Selama ini, Lin selalu bergantung pada Orion. Peri berwujud seorang anak ini selalu terbang mengikutinya dan memberi berbagai saran. Mengingatkan jika ada bahaya. Menyemangatinya supaya tidak menyerah. Karena peri ini terperangkap dalam jiwa gadis itu, mereka bisa berbagi perasaan yang sama. Takut, senang, haru dan sedih. Tapi hal paling penting. Menemani ketika Lin merasa sendiri di dunia asing saat Ia tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai seseorang. Sahabat sejati yang tak tergantikan.

.

'_Lin? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?'_

.

Lin terkesiap, Ia mendengar suara! Lin melirik ke kiri, ke kanan. Apakah itu hanya suara ingatannya?

'_Orion! Apa itu kamu? Kau ada dimana?'_ Lin berteriak dalam hati, berharap suara itu menjawabnya. Sunyi. Suara itu lenyap sekejap. Lalu Ia tersentak kaget setelah satu-satunya iblis yang bertahan hidup menancapkan lengan sabitnya ke kaca mobil. Dante sigap menebas si iblis dan membiarkan mayatnya terpental ke jurang.

"Oi, jangan melamun. Fokus. Kalau kita masuk jurang, aku hanya bisa membawamu tapi tak bisa menolong mobil ini. Jadi jagalah barang milik orang baik-baik!" Ujar Dante mengibaskan pedangnya ke udara ringan, membersihkan sisa cairan hijau yang menempel.

"Maaf..." Jawab Lin lirih. Dante tak menjawab hanya memasukan kedua pistol ke sarung dan menyangga pedang di kedua bahunya yang lebar. Setelah itu kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka. Di jalan aspal tak hanya meninggalkan jejak ban mobil yang berkelok tapi juga potongan-potongan daging berlumur cairan hijau berceceran.

"Hah? Sudah habis ya? Hmph sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah terlanjur senang waktu mereka datang mengejar. Dasar iblis tak tahu caranya berpesta." Pesta? Apa-apaan orang ini? Lin tak tahu pria macam apa yang sedang Ia temui sekarang. Tapi dibalik itu, Ia sedikit lega, karena iblis-iblis itu bisa dikalahkan. Meskipun kaca mobil berlubang di sisi kiri, paling tidak mereka selamat. Kepala matahari muncul dari belahan awan. Sinarnya jatuh di ufuk kota dan membakar potongan daging serta menguapkan jejak cairan hijau itu lenyap ke udara.

Terbitnya matahari di pagi hari membuat Lin sedikit tenang. Lalu Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan. Ia merasakan kehangatan menyeruak di punggung. Oh, dia baru ingat kalau saat ini sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang pria asing—oke paling tidak Ia tahu namanya. Lin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menyapu wajah. Dante tersenyum kecil, menggenggam tangan Lin di kendali dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Lin. Mata zafir terbelalak, celah ingatan yang kosong mendadak terisi dan berkilas sesaat ke alam sadar.

.

"_Saat membidik musuh, kedua matamu harus terbuka. Luruskan lenganmu…" Dante menyusuri lengan Lin perlahan, "pertahankan posisi genggaman, seperti ini. Baru tarik pelatuknya." Ia membenamkan tangan Lin dibalik jemari panjangnya. Posisi mereka yang sangat dekat memanggil semburat merah muda menyebar di pipi gadis itu. _

.

Apa itu? Kapan terjadinya? Masa depan? Masa lalu? Masuknya ingatan itu membuat pandangan kabur beberapa detik, untung Dante ikut memegang setir, jadi mobil mereka tetap berada di posisi. Ia lega karena Dante kelihatan tidak begitu menghiraukan.

"Iblis-iblis itu membututimu… akibat kau mengikutiku saat aku sedang bekerja. Kalau kemarin Morrison tak menemukanmu di sungai, iblis mungkin sudah memakanmu duluan... Heh, ternyata iblis yang mengejarmu kemarin itu cuma induknya… Yang ini baru anak-anaknya."

"Maafkan aku!" Benarkah Ia penyebab dari serangan monster-monster itu?

"Atau mungkin kau masih penasaran? Aku tak keberatan mengajakmu menonton 'pertunjukanku' lagi. Kebetulan minggu besok aku dapat _job_… Bagaimana? " Dante setengah berbisik ke telinga gadis itu.

Lin merasa bersalah, Ia telah membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Belum lagi, Ia tak bisa menggunakan senjata dengan ahli seperti pria itu, untuk mempertahankan diri. Jangan-jangan dunia ini berusaha menghabisi nyawa Lin—sebagai anomali, layaknya kejadian di dunia paralel sebelumnya (1). Apakah ini dunia aslinya? Atau ini cuma kejadian acak? Mengapa dunia aslinya seolah ingin membunuhnya? Puluhan tanda tanya muncul tanpa jawaban. Susah juga jadi orang hilang ingatan.

"Kenapa diam? Kau marah, eh? Tadi aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Ah, aku tidak marah kok! "

"Hei, hari ini kau kayaknya beda."

"Ma-masa? Aku merasa biasa saja hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Sedang… memikirkan banyak hal. Itu saja. Tolong jangan khawatir." Lin berusaha tersenyum.

"Oh?" Dante mengangkat alis (lagi), entah tanda mempertanyakan atau tanda mengerti.

Mobil merah melaju sampai batas akhir jalan tol dan mulai memasuki kota. Mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan diam. Dante tidak ambil pusing akan perubahan sikap Lin, mungkin gadis itu sedang lelah saja.

"Jadi? Kita ke kantor, ya 'kan?"

"Y-ya…" Semoga Ia membuat keputusan yang tepat. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bercat putih. Tulisan plang neon "Devil May Cry" bersinar merah terpampang tepat di atas pintu depan. Tiba-tiba Dante langsung menggendong Lin dan membawanya masuk.

"Maaf… tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri…" Lin sedikit berontak. Pria tinggi besar itu memasuki memasuki kantor yang sepi, menaiki tangga dan menendang pintu kamar di lantai dua. Dia mau dibawa kemana? Oh tidak. Dante langsung menjatuhkan gadis itu di kasur, menyangga tubuhnya dengan bantal dan menyeringai. Ada apa ini? Mata biru es menatap lekat, hidung mereka saling bertemu. Gadis ini mulai panik.

"He-hentikan..." Suara halus bersirat takut dikeluarkan Lin. Pria itu tak merespon. Lin bisa merasakan nafas hangat menyapu dagu. Rambut putih salju menggelitik keningnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Di dalam diam, dia menjerit di hati. Apakah Ia sudah melakukan keputusan yang salah? Apakah orang ini akan memanfaatkan kondisi amnesianya? Apakah pria ini tahu dia amnesia? Pria ini musuh atau kawan?

"Kumohon… Berhenti!" Tiba-tiba Dante tertawa terbahak.

"Hahaha! _Relax_, aku cuma bercanda! Wajahmu langsung pucat begitu!" Gadis itu kembali tenang.

"Nah," Dante melangkah ke pintu kayu dan bersandar di dinding, "aku mau keluar beli pizza dulu. Kau boleh disini dan istirahat. Kalau Patty datang, bilang saja suruh ambil sendiri barang titipannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Hei. Aku hampir lupa..." Dante melogok dari pintu dan mengacungkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna merah jambu yang dikenal Lin, "ini _handphone_mu tertinggal di laciku."

"Oh! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Hmm." Jawab Dante singkat dan pintu pun menutup. Lin segera meraihnya dan mengecek tampilan layar utama.

_**06. 10 AM**_

_**Saturday, 01 August.**_

"Satu agustus? Oh astaga… Jangan lagi!" Kenapa dia dikirim ke dimensi lain lagi? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Lalu benda di tangannya bergetar. Ada pesan baru masuk.

**From: ****Sawa**

**Title: Kau sudah pulang?  
-**

_**Aku tadi menelpon tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Apa hari ini kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana investigasimu? Pokonya nanti kau harus cerita padaku semuanya di kafe ya! :)**_

Lin langsung mengetik pesan balasan. Syukurlah dia mengenal seseorang di dunia asing ini. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sawa di seberang sana membalas dengan cepat.  
-

**From: ****Sawa**

**Title: WAAAAAAA  
-**

_**Apuaaa dia mengantarmu ke kantornyaaa? Biar kutebak… kamu pasti sekarang ada di kamarnya kan? ASDFGFT**_ (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) _**Wah, wah,wah ternyata kalian sudah… Kau mendahuluiku Lin! Selamat ya!**_ (´∀｀)  
Lin menatap layar telepon genggamnya agak lama. Mencoba mencerna apa maksud pesan barusan. Satu menit berlalu. Dua menit beranjak. Lima menit hampir selesai.

Tring. Pipinya sedikit merona. Jemari mengetik _keypad_ dengan tergesa untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. Tebakan Sawa sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan. Tapi bukan mustahil juga jika aksi 'gendong paksa' tadi bisa meningkat jadi kejadian tak terduga jika diteruskan.

**-  
From: Sawa**

**Title: Yaah…**

_**Oh maaf, kupikir tadi malam kalian sudah… Maaf aku gak tahu! **_(ﾉ´д｀)_**Ya udah deh, nanti siang giliran kita kerja kan? Nanti kamu harus cerita padaku ya! Oke, sampai jumpa di kafe! :)**_

-  
Lin melihat tas putih miliknya menggantung di gantungan jas dekat pintu. Rupanya Dante sudah menaruhnya disitu. Ia segera membukanya, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Pertama, sebuah kunci dengan gantungan mawar oranye. Lin tak mengenali ornamen gantungan kunci tersebut, tapi Ia tahu kunci apa itu. Ini kunci apartemennya, baguslah, Ia bisa berasumsi kalau tempat tinggalnya mungkin sama dengan dimensi sebelumnya. Berikutnya, matanya menangkap sebuah buku agenda merah jambu dan membalik satu persatu halamannya. Ada tulisan! Dan ini juga tulisannya sendiri! Kening Lin berkerut, Ia tak mengerti atau mengenal satu pun hal yang Ia tulis di buku ini. Di bagian depan berisi tentang catatan kecil resep membuat _pizza_ dan variasi es krim stroberi. Di bagian tengah terdapat banyak gambaran mahluk aneh dipenuhi catatan kecil yang ditebalkan dengan spidol warna-warni. Apa ini juga hasil karyanya? Matanya menyipit, Ia mengenali salah satu _doodle_ di buku itu. Bentuknya mirip dengan monster yang menyerang dia dan Dante!

"_Hellish Bicycle…_ Iblis ini biasa berburu tepat tengah malam sampai sesaat sebelum matahari terbit… Suka menyerang secara berkelompok… sebaiknya dibunuh saat dia masih dalam wujud lemahnya. Saat masih berbentuk seperti motor…" Lin terbata membaca tulisan di agenda. Astaga, dunia macam apa ini? Apakah dia bisa bertahan lama di dunia seperti ini? Gadis ini lalu memasukan semuanya ke dalam tas. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin Ia butuh istirahat.

Mata zafir bergulir ke sekeliling. Kamar yang sederhana. Dindingnya berwarna coklat dan lantai berlapis papan mahoni. Meja panjang dengan cermin kecil. Gadis itu meringkuk di kasur berseprai putih. Ia merasa sendiri. Sebuah suara kembali merayap dan menggema di telinga.

.

'_Hei… Lin! Ini aku!'_

.

Kali ini Lin hanya diam terbaring di kasur. Ia mendekap tas putihnya erat di dada. Orion tak akan kembali. Dia tak mungkin ada. Suara itu hanya berasal dari ilusi pikirannya. Jika ini memang dunianya seharusnya Ia mengingat siapa dirinya. Apakah Orion berbohong? Apa yang terjadi? Ayo ingatan! Kemana kau pergi? Lin merasa tak bisa apa-apa.

.

'_Lin?! Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?!'_

.

Kenapa suara itu tak mau pergi? Lin menutup telinganya dengan tangan. Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

.  
_"Demi Neil-sama?! Kumohon Lin bukalah matamu! Ini aku, Orion!"_

.

Iris mata hijau pun terbuka perlahan. Mata biru pucat gradasi merah jambu menatap lurus di depannya. Sosok anak kecil bersurai putih dengan tanduk hitam melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Orion?!" Lin langsung bangkit dan hendak memeluk peri itu. Tapi Ia sadar kalau Orion tak bisa disentuh, Orion tetaplah suatu mahluk yang terpisah dari dunianya.

"Syukurlah kau bisa mengingatku! Maaf, aku baru muncul di hadapanmu sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku kesulitan menghubungimu tadi!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini memang duniaku, Orion? Aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun yang terjadi…"

"Waktu transmisi…"

"Tra-tansmisi?" Lin membeo ucapan Orion. Peri itu bersidekap. Mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan memilih kata yang tepat.

"Ada kesalahan waktu transmisi… Kau ingat kan waktu itu aku memintamu membuka pintu besar? Berwarna putih dengan gagang emas tepat setelah Ukyo meninggal?"

"Ya, aku ingat!"

"Waktu itu tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kontak dengan Neil-_sama_, ruang antar dimensi diselubungi kekuatan supernatural yang kuat! Seperti…"

"Seperti?" Lin memajukan tubuhnya, ingin tahu.

"Seperti ada mahluk dari dimensi lain yang mencoba membuka paksa gerbang waktu! Setahuku, kejadian ini sering terjadi ketika seseorang sedang berusaha memanggil monster atau iblis untuk dimasukan ke dunianya!"

"A-aku tak mengerti…"

"Saat kau bertransmisi untuk pindah ke dunia asalmu, kekuatan mahluk yang dipanggil ini jauh lebih kuat! Saking kuat hawanya sampai sanggup membuat ruang dimana kita berpindah jadi runtuh! Semacam jembatan… karena kekuatan Neil-_sama_ sudah habis… dia hanya bisa memindahkanmu di jembatan transmisi biasa… Kami tak menyangka ada monster yang hawanya sangat kuat sampai bisa meruntuhkan jembatan yang menghubungkan dengan dimensi dimana kau berasal…"

"Orion… Apakah benar aku tadi sempat tenggelam?"

"Ya! Apa kau ingat kolam dimana fans-fans gila Ikki mendorongmu? Jembatan penghubung runtuh dan kau masuk ke dimensi _Spade _lagi!

"Dimensi… _spade_?"

"Oke, jadi itu adalah nama yang biasa aku dan Neil-_sama_ pakai. Dimensi dimana kau jadi pacar Ikki? Kami menyebutnya _Spade_. Shin untuk _Heart_, Kent dinamai _Clover_, Toma bertanda _Diamond_."

"Namanya seperti..."

"Ya, namanya mirip nama kartu... _Neil_-sama... mengabulkan permintaan manusia menggunakan kartu... Dan sekarang... ketika kau seharusnya kembali ke 'kartu'mu yang asli...tetapi kau malah tersesat masuk ke kartu nasib yang seharusnya bukan kartumu..."

"Maksudmu 'kartu'... itu adalah dunia? Dunia tempat aku tinggal dengan memori yang berbeda pula?"

"Ya mirip seperti itu! "

"Ah..."

"Ka-karena tak ada Neil-_sama," _Orion melayang sambil merapatkan lengannya, menghela nafas dan melanjut,_ "_aku sendiri mencoba melemparmu ke dunia asalmu tapi… kekuatanku tidak kuat untuk melakukan hal itu… Kau malah jadi terlempar ke dimensi lain…" Mata birunya terlihat sedih, Ia sudah berjanji pada gadis ini untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lalu anak itu segera melanjut cepat, "ta-tapi tenang saja! Aku ada disini terus menemanimu! Aku janji!" Membuat janji dengan suara optimis. Gadis bersurai coklat menyunggingkan senyum. paling tidak Ia tak merasa sendiri. Melihat senyum itu, Orion tersulut, kelihatan matanya mulai bersinar dan memancarkan harapan.

"Kita… akan berjuang bersama-sama! Kau pasti akan kembali ke duniamu dan mendapatkan ingatanmu!" Andaikan Ia bukan mahluk halus seperti ini?! Sudah daritadi dia akan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya! Gadis ini pasti tadi merasa bingung dan sendiri.

"Ya! Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Orion."

"Aku juga!" Mata mereka saling berhadapan menatap satu sama lain agak lama. Orion berjanji kali ini dia akan benar-benar menepati janjinya. Apapun yang terjadi.

❦`*｀、、`*ヽ｀ ヽ｀、`*ヽ❦

"Si-sial… Kepalaku sakit… Kurang ajar... dadaku sakit! Pisau ini ternyata lumayan tajam…"Pria berambut hijau menarik taju yang tertancap di dada. Kuku mencakar tanah, berusaha menarik beban tubuh dari tarikan air naik, menuju tanah basah.

"Aku **akan mengabulkan** permoho**nanmu**" Tiga pasang mata bersinar dibalik kegelapan.

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang **aku akan** mengabulkan permohonanmu."

"Permohonan… katamu?"

"Dengan syarat. Serahkan ragamu."  
"Heh, kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Karena aku… yang **menyelamatkanmu **tahu! **Dasar manusia tak tahu diri!**" Ruangan sekelilingnya hitam pekat. Yang Ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah energi besar menancap di dada dan mencekik lehernya.

"Kha-kha akhhhh…" Suara terseret di tenggorok.  
"**Bagaimana, wahai manusia?**"

❦`*｀、、`*ヽ｀ ヽ｀、`*ヽ❦

* * *

**Author's Note: **WAHAHAHHAHAH! Saya gak tahu apa yang saya pikirkirin! XD Menurut saya mungkin asik kali ya ngecross chara super-pasif kayak Heroine ini sama Dante? XD Lagian badass Dante kan universal LOL kan gak lucu kalo saya yg sasarin Dante ke dunia Heroine. Lagian Amnesia emang tentang dunia paralel kan sebenrnya? XDD Pendek ya? Wahahaha. Entar ya, ini ceritanya mau saya bikin pendek emang (0w0) mugkin 3 chapter kebawah udah selesai. :D Jujur, saya bingung ini si heroine kagak punya nama cuma nyomot dari review game singkat visual novelnya -_-"  
Bagi yang belum tahu apa itu anime Amnesia silahkan searching gambarnya :3 "Heroine Amnesia" gitu di google. Amnesia ini anime yg diadaptasi dari game PSP :) Dante yg saya pake disini sifatnya berusaha saya sesuain dari DMC animenya (cenderung pasif, sarkastis dan kelihatan sekilas kayak orang yg _mood_nya jelek terus XD) coz kalo saya comot karakter Bang Dante dari DMC 4 atau APALAGI DMC 3 bisa –bisa si heroine (dengan segala kepasifannya) udah 'bablas' keperawananya di chap satu #plak (=w=) Eh serius, kalian tahu 'kan? Dante itu gimana? Di gamenya gila kayak gitu XD #staph. Oke, samapi jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D

**\(^ ^)THANK YOU FOR READING! (^ ^)/  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya. m(_ _)m**


End file.
